Schwartzer
}} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = schwarzer |handlingname = SCHWARZE |textlabelname = SCHWARZE |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 40 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = supercar_9_eur_v8 |exhaustacceleration = supercar_9_eur_v8 |idle = supercar_9_eur_v8 |deceleration = supercar_9_eur_v8 |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor Schwartzer is a two-door coupé in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Schwartzer features very aggressive formations which appear to have been inspired by German design styling featured on the for the compact wheelbase, while the headlights and grille are mostly inspired from the flagship . The tailights, however, are taken from the Mercedes-Benz E550 Sedan. Meanwhile, the side windows are styled off of a Mercedes-Benz C63 Coupé It becomes very obvious that this is the coupe version of the Schafter, due to the fact that the C207 is the coupe variant of the (which the Schafter is based on). The rear lights resemble that of the Schafter's. This car also bears a subtle resemblance to a , the predecessor of the C207 E-Class. At the base of the front bumper sporting influence is very prevalent. The front bumper features a main central vent whose base appears to have a insert. Either side of this vent there are two, less tall vents, whose inner edges are parallel to the outer edges of the central vent. Above the central vent there is a large main grille with chrome edges and a horizontal chrome strip splitting it into two halves. The headlamp units have curved lower edges which almost continue the curvature of the bottom edge of the grille. The bonnet/hood has a main elevated area, whose edges run from a top corner of the main grille to their corresponding windscreen corner. The car features rear view mirrors whose outer shells are finished in carbon-fibre. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Compared to its four-door equivalent, the Schafter, it has overall better performance. It is more agile and much quicker. The exhaust note sounds more powerful as well. The steering is quick but it also feels artificial with little to no connection to the road. It has better acceleration than the Sentinel XS. The Schwartzer is also capable of performing drifts around sharp corners without the risk of a spinout if at the hands of an exceptionally skilled driver. In the original version, the vehicle shares its engine sound with the Stretch, Super Diamond and Elegy RH8. However, in the enhanced version, the vehicle has a unique V8 sound that is richer and revs up to 7000 RPM. This engine sound is completely unique to this vehicle. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Schwartzer-GTAV-Frontview.jpg|Front view. Schwartzer,Benefactor.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Schwartzer-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Schwartzer on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Schwartzer-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Schwartzer on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $80,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Occasionally parked around Downtown Los Santos before it turns dark. *Parked outside of the La Spada restaurant on Aguja Street and Goma Street in La Puerta. *Spawns around Vespucci Beach. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Schwartzer sells for $8,000 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia *The car's name is a wordplay using the adjective for "black" in German (Schwarz), being a clear reference to Mercedes-Benz and their Black Series models, more specifically the 2012 C63 AMG Coupé Black Series. *The default radio stations of the car are Space 103.2 and The Lowdown 91.1. *In the original version, when seen from a distance, the Schwartzer seems to have the Schafter's front bumper and grille. Either this is a glitch, a ripped copy of the LOD model, or in the beta, the Schwartzer originally had the Schafter's front design. **The Schafter's grille can be put back on in Los Santos Customs, by using the grille option "Big Badge". This option is also available on other Benefactor models, including the Serrano. Navigation }} de:Schwartzer (V) es:Schwartzer fr:Schwartzer pl:Schwartzer pt:Schwartzer ru:Schwartzer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Sports Cars Category:Coupes Category:Sports Vehicle Class